Out of the Cocoon
is the 68th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Summary Glimmer grows increasingly frustrated with the caterpillars that plague her beautiful flower garden, but Adora urges her to have patience, and they will soon transform into something much different. A group of villagers from the lowlands of Sand Valley arrive at the rebel camp and ask for rebel aid in getting food to their people. The evil Baron Condor is raiding their villages and stealing their food. Adora transforms into She-Ra, and together with Swift Wind, they lift the carts of food and travel to Sand Valley. When Baron Condor receives word that She-Ra approaches with food, he plans to trick her into leaving the food at the castle. His guards disguise themselves as destitute and hungry, and signal her. She-Ra insists on staying and helping to distribute the food, so that everyone may sate their hunger. She also suspects that these well-fed people are trying to trick her, and seeing his plan endangered, Baron Condor unleashes his Sun Ray on She-Ra, which holds her in stasis. She is taken to the dungeons as the Sun Ray continues to trap her. A young woman named Small One is mopping the floors outside the cell, and she tells She-Ra that the Baron plans to conquer neighboring regions and steal their food. Small One uses her mop to interfere with the Sun Ray, which permits She-Ra to escape, but in her efforts, Small One is stunned and injured. She-Ra breaks through the prison walls and carries her aloft on Swift Wind back to the Crystal Castle, hoping that Light Hope might be able to heal her. Light Hope tells She-Ra that Small One's path in life is about to undergo a metamorphosis, and as an energy cocoon surrounds her, she emerges from it soon after as Flutterina, newest member of the Great Rebellion. Baron Condor begins his assault on his neighbors in Sand Valley, as Bow and Prince Norb use a trap door to stop the Baron's tanks. As the air assault begins, She-Ra and Flutterina arrive to defeat the air fighters. Baron Condor uses the Sun Ray again, creating a hole in the castle wall. Reasoning that the Sun Ray draws its energy from the sun, Flutterina proposes that they block the sun with the clouds, and together with Swift Wind, they flap their wings to block the sun, negating the Sun Ray long enough for She-Ra to destroy it. She-Ra decides to end the petty clashes by irrigating Sand Valley so that all of the people can share in the crops. She digs a ditch and brings the nearby river into Sand Valley, where it can be used to grow crops to support all its residents. Baron Condor and Prince Norb decide to work together and live and peace. Back at the Whispering Woods, Glimmer has discovered that the caterpillars have transformed into beautiful butterflies, just as Flutterina has undergone a beautiful transformation from Small One to member of the Great Rebellion. Moral Loo-Kee: "It's Loo-Kee again! Did you find my hiding place today? If not, try again. Look! See me now? Here I am! In today's show, the caterpillars in Glimmer's garden turned into beautiful butterflies. You know, there's an important lesson about people here. Especially people who are physically disabled. They may look or act different than you, but inside, they are just as special and beautiful as you are! Bye now!" Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Bow *Flutterina *Glimmer *Loo-Kee (cameo) *She-Ra *Spirit (non speaking role) *Swift Wind Heroic Warriors *Snout Spout Allies *Bright Hope *Prince Norb Villains *Baron Condor Vehicles *Sand Wheelers *Sky Speeders *Sun Beamer Locations Etheria *Castle Bright Moon *Castle Condor *Green River *Kingdom of Highpoint *Sand Valley *Skydancer Mountain - Crystal Castle Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora * Linda Gary as Glimmer * George DiCenzo as Bow, Snout Spout and Baron Condor * Erika Scheimer as Small One/Flutterina, unnamed villager and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Light Hope, Swift Wind, Prince Norb, unnamed villager and Condor's men External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes